


Some Choice Passages

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan [38]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny Smut, Mild Smut, Swords and Shields, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Solas x Lavellan) A mini-fic from a prompt I could not pass up. Lavellan offered to read some of Varric’s writing to Solas before. Now, he doesn’t really have a choice in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Choice Passages

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to [Some Light Reading](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2893007) in which Isii teases Solas with the prospect of reading some of _Swords and Shields_ aloud to him. Set soon after [Simple Pleasures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3097361), where Isii first propositions Solas to bed her.
> 
> I took this as an opportunity to create some of the cheesiest and absolute worst smut I have ever had the pleasure of writing.

She leaned over, her weight pressed against the back of his shoulder as she delicately held the book open with one hand. “’ _No, we can’t do this. We shouldn’t. It isn’t right-’ He stopped her protestations with his lips and she surrendered to the fiery passions of his ministrations._ ”

Solas frowned, looking up from his reading. He tilted her book to take note of its cover, his eyes narrowing.

“Really? You’re still reading this drivel?”

“It’s research, Lethallin.” She purred teasingly, the nails of her free hand tracing light trails on his arm. “I am learning so very much about Varric and Cassandra by reading these. It would be wrong of me to pass up the opportunity to get to know my teammates better.”

“That doesn’t mean you need to involve me.”

She continued. “ _And so his hands, so practiced over the years of picking locks, now worked their magic to loosen her armor._ ”

An audible cringe rose from his throat and she stifled a laugh.

“ _He was a thief and she was a Knight-Captain. This could go nowhere. This had no future. It was wrong. So very wrong. They were from two different worlds, two that should never meet, not in this way, not like this. But she could not deny how he made her feel as his hands slipped against skin, layers of her metal shell crashing to the stone below, stone he would soon press her to as his hungry hands made their exploration, marking her as his newly discovered territory. She wanted this. For weeks now, she had thought of little else. The feeling of his body against hers, the hard pressure as she felt his growing excitement. She needed him. She craved nothing but him. Her hands desperately tugged at his clothing, hungrily peeling back layers of cloth to expose his flesh as they sank to the floor. His name was a chant on her lips as he touched her, teased her sex, smiling as she opened his trousers to reveal her prize._ ”

“That’s quite enough.” Solas grumbled, staring down at his book.

She giggled, her breath hot on his neck as she lowered herself to his ear. “… but I hadn’t gotten to the part where she uses her mouth. There’s a very creative use of the word ‘turgid’ there.” She looked back down to the page. “ _He was swollen, his size more than she had ever imagined and it left her tongue wanting…_ ”

Solas snatched the book from her hands and tossed it across the room. She laughed, a pretty sound, one that was genuine and bright as he looked up. “Much better.”

“You know I’m just going to go pick it up again.”

“Not if I keep you preoccupied.” He murmured, pulling her closer. She was pleasantly surprised as he lowered her to his lap.

“Oh? And what exactly did you have in mind?”

“I could think of a few things.” He said, planting gentle kisses on her jawline before lightly scraping his teeth against her neck. She shuddered. As much as she liked to nip and bite him, he was more selective in returning such gestures. Love bites were usually reserved for when she had gotten him excited, when she succeeded in stirring his desire for her to the surface.

It did not take much to cause her breaths to hitch, shallow and wanting. It was all in the simple application of stimulation. A kiss below her collar. His fingers gently exploring the skin of her lower back below the hem of her jacket. He knew her well enough at this point, knew how she liked to be touched.

“Does this mean you’ve changed your mind?” She asked breathlessly, shifting her hips against him anxiously.

“No.” He said and the deep velvet of his voice moments before slipped back into his normal tone. “I simply wanted to prove that you’re not the only one who can tease.”

She pulled back to look at him, lips pursed as he grinned. She thumped him across the chest and he laughed.

“You’re insufferable.” She said, crawling off of his lap.

“I couldn’t exactly reward you for such bad behavior.” He said, returning to his book. “You’d get the impression that I actually like that tripe Varric’s written.”


End file.
